homemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time to Pay the Price
Synopsis Brendon, Melissa, and Jason get into trouble and have to face the consquences. Meanwhile, Paula watches the kids' movies and notices a recurring theme. Plot Brendon, Jason and Melissa get detention from school disciplinarian Mr. Pendlehurst for trespassing on school grounds. Things get worse when they get in trouble in detention and are forced to go to a “Scared Straight” type trip to a prison. Meanwhile, Paula finds several of the kids' old movies. At the prison, Mr. Pendlehurst is showing them around the prison while two cops notice him and start harassing him. Once Brendon, Jason, and Melissa are sent in a cell for six hours. Then the warden finds Pendlehurst and kicks him out. In the car, he tells the kids how he got fired. Then, Brendon tells Coach McGurik how Pendlehurst got fired (He left one of the cells open and some of the white-collared criminals reported to the warden. At Brendon's house. Paula tells him that all of the movies ended with the line "Time to Pay the Price". Later, the kids try to make a movie without the ending line, but they fail to succeed. Cast * Brendon Small — Brendon Small * Melissa Robbins — Melissa Bardin Galsky * Coach John McGuirk / Jason Penopolis / Warden / Prisoner — H. Jon Benjamin * Paula Small — Janine Ditullio * Josie Small – Loren Bouchard * Mr. Pendlehurst - Sam Seder Crew to be added References, Notes & Trivia * All of the kids movies ended with "It's time to pay the price" but they were not aware of it. * In the Movie at the beginning of the episode Melissa is seen wearing Scandelous clothing for her "Bazooka Mama" Outfit. The costumes are akin to the ones worn in the 1979 dystopian action film, "Mad Max". * During the "Box Bots" movie the kids are watching, the yellow spaceship on the backdrop bears a striking resemblence to "The Ark" from the Transformers TV Series, while the Purple one resembles "The Nemesis". * Apparently the kids can speak German to a certain extent, Brendon is able to pull it off with a perfect/semi-perfect accent, as well as a Australian, French, and Southern accent. * "The Price is Nice" is a reference to the game show, "The Price is Right". * The costumes in one of the movies resemble the "X-Men". Movies Within The Show Many of the movies that the children made and that Paula watched such as Bazooka Mama and Box-Bots all ended with "It's time to pay the price". *Bazooka Mama *The Hand That Wasn’t There *Jesus-Zilla *The Magic Balls *Box-Bots *Maple Syrup Part I *The Decision *The Gefongene *Starboy: The Phantom Girlfriend Menace *Shopping *Y-Men *The Price Is Nice *Brendon In Wonderland *The Sock War *How the West Paid The Price *The Jungle Man *Time To Pay The Price – The Music Video Previous Episode Storm Warning Next Episode Broken Dreams DVD Releases This episode was released on the season three DVD set on November 15, 2005. Category:Home Movies Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes